Animagus
by Lady Constance Keeble
Summary: Petunia suddenly wants to become an animagus. Now how can that be possible? read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

"So what's your name ma'am?"The ministry official asked.  
"Dolores Jane Umbridge. Senior undersecretary to the minister, ex- inquisitor and headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Umbridge recited, pride evident in her voice.  
The ministry official looked up from his notepad his eyebrows raised. "There is no mention of inquisitor and headmistress here, but you were the senior undersecretary to the minister? Hmmm... Let's begin then."

_5days later_

"So have you got it yet?"  
"No"  
"Come on woman! It's been five days already."  
"But this takes time!"

_A month later_

"Come on! You have got to be the stupidest woman I've ever taught!"  
"I...I DID IT! I DID IT!"  
The official looked at her suspiciously, "that's your animagus form?"  
"Well no. I didn't do it completely. I just...you know... a twitch in my leg..."  
"Ah! I see. Well, I think the twitch is because you have been standing for long hours. I think I'll give you a minute."  
Saying so, the official walked out. He had an itch in his crotch, which he had to attend to!

_Two months later_

"Well woman! It's been two months! How much longer?"  
"Animagus transformation is not as easy as it looks! I shall have you know-"  
"Yeah! Yeah! Get on with it already."  
Saying so, the official looked down to his notepad again.  
Umbridge was angry. No! She was feeling particularly murderous right now. HE WOULD PAY!  
She willed herself to transform.  
She suddenly felt something. (It wasn't a twitch in her leg this time!)  
Her hands grew shorter and thinner. Her neck (what was there of it!) disappeared. She started shrinking into herself.  
The official was suddenly startled by a ..._croak_?  
He looked up to see that Dolores Jane Umbridge, (ex) senior undersecretary to the minister and (in her head!) the ex- inquisitor and headmistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry was gone! And in her place was, "ha-ha, a pink toad! Well done! But let me tell you, you look better this way. Being a toad becomes you!"  
The toad let out an angry croak in response.


	2. Chapter 2

"Name?"  
"Petunia Dursley."  
"Married?"  
"Yes."  
"What's your maiden name, ma'am?"  
"Evans. Petunia Evans."  
"I see. Well let's begin then shall we?"

_A month later_

"You're ready Petunia Evans!"[This with pride]. "You will now go into the bad, bad world in your animagus form."  
Petunia was happy. So happy, that she twirled around her head bobbing, "Yay! Yay! Yay! I did it!" she couldn't resist screaming girlishly.  
"So what animal am I?" she asked, curiously.  
"Well why don't you transform again? I'll hold a mirror for you to see." The official replied, smirking.  
"Alright! AAAAAAA...I'm so excited! I just can't wait!"Squealed so the poor official had to cover his ears and shake his head like a dog.  
She then transformed.  
"Here! Here! Behind you." she turned around and saw what she had become. And she was pleased. Because Petunia Dursley (nee Evans) was a horse.  
"Go forth, Petunia Evans. Go and serve mankind as a good horsie!"  
And so Petunia Evans went. But she was immediately captured by a man. She couldn't transform back. Now she was trapped in a horse's body forever. Oh, what was she to do! She turned and so another horse next to her.  
"Petunia Evans?" It asked.  
"Black?" she was started.  
The horse seemed to shrug. "Close enough! Black beauty. Pleasure to meet you, Petunia Evans."

* * *

**AN: Hello there. i thought i may explain the above chapter. I know Petunia was a muggle and so she can't have an animagus form. I have two theories for this. I know it's my story but I liked both the theories therefore i shall take both into consideration. Choose the theory that is most plausible to you.**

**1) I think of this as slightly AU. If you have read both the chapters you'll notice that I do not strictly follow the rules when it comes to animagus form. (Umbridge' animagus form isn't a cat.) So in this fic the spell can be applied to muggles too. (think of Polyjuice potion. It isn't a spell but it does work on muggles.)**

**2) I think that the official himself casts a spell on Petunia which explains why she can't change back. But this theory is contradicted in the next chapter. So...**

**...so can you'll guess who my next victim will be. I've already given a major clue above. :). and can you guess what he/she would become. Let me know.  
Oh yes! If you like this fanfiction review please :)! If you didn't like it, review please.:)! And if you have something to share, review please :)!  
that's it, i guess. So till i update next, bu-bye:)! oh! and Happy Easter. (It's still Easter when i'm typing this out :))**


End file.
